Faker, Faker, Money Maker
by Sonny-Chad-Channy
Summary: "No, Sonny. I meant I've come to say goodbye. As in goodbye, goodbye."   "We're gathered here today to mourn the death of Chad Dylan Cooper..."   "You FAKED your own death!" CHANNY! Please read and review. For BALLofSONSHINE's birthday! :D


**This is a very late, but very SPECIAL one-shot, for a certain belated birthday girl, Jess, A.K.A BALLofSONSHINE! Her birthday was November 1st, and I ended up being so busy that I just got it finished; A WEEK LATER.**

**So, I am super sorry Jess! But I hope you like this! And happy belated birthday! :)**

**P.S Go "check out" her stories! They're AMAZING! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Tylenol, Or How I Met Your Mother.**

The halls were empty. Silence filled the air. Sonny Munroe sat on the couch in the Prop House at 11:44pm. Why she was there? She didn't know. Maybe she liked the silence. Maybe she was just more comfortable here. Sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned back; resting her head against the couch.

She took a deep breath as she heard faint footsteps walking down the hall. As they became louder she sat up. Contemplating getting up to go see who it was, he walked in the room.

_"Chad? What are you doing here? How did you know I was in here? What do you wa-"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take a breather."_ He chuckled before joining her on the couch. _"In order of your questions: Sonny. I was going over my script. I heard you. You're a loud sigher_." He said smirking at her.

She smacked his arm. _"You're disgusting_." He chuckled leaning back. _"You love me_." She rolled her eyes and turned to face him._ "Can I help you?" "Yes. I'd like a soda. And a sammich. And cut off the crust, you know how you do." _She sent him a glare, which he noted. "_Relax, Munroe. I'm kidding. Actually, if you must know, I came to say goodbye." _His face turned soft.

_"O-kayyy. Bye."_ She said, slightly confused._ "No, Sonny. I mean...goodbye. As in...goodbye, goodbye." _Her stomach dropped and her face turned white. "_W-what? Are you going to film a m-movie or something? Are you taking an extending vacation? I mean wha..-" _He put his finger to her lips._ "Shh. The time for talking is over." _He slid his fingers from her lips to her cheek and caressed it up and down, never breaking eye contact with her.

He leaned in still looking into her eyes. She subconsciously leaned in. _"Chad, what are yo-" _He closed the gap between them. With one hand still holding her cheek, he placed the other underneath her chin, deepening the kiss. Unexpected butterflies filled his stomach. Needing air anyway, Sonny broke the kiss. _"Chad, what are you __**DOING**__?" _She asked with more confusion rather than anger. He stroked her cheek with his right thumb with looking her lovingly in the eyes.

_"Sonny, please...just. I-I want this to be the last good thing I remember."_ Shock and worry overtook her facial expression. _"Last good thing you remember? Chad! What are you talking about? You need to tel-" _She was once again cut off by his lips. Though at first feeling the need to shove him off and make him explain, she simply couldn't do it. Instead surprising herself and wrapping her arms his neck. Her sudden movement caused him to wrap both arms around her waist.

He allowed his right hand to travel to her left shoulder pulling her as close as possible to him. They broke away from the kiss moments later. He looked into her eyes as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. _"Goodbye, Sonny." _He said standing up and walking out the door before she had a chance to protest. She sat there on the couch dumbfounded, confused, worried, excited, angry, happy, and scared.

The rest of the week was very odd. Sonny never saw Chad. In the cafeteria. In the parking lot. Just passing by. Never. She began to wonder if he even showed up for work. Then she remembered his words._ "No, Sonny. I mean...goodbye. As in...goodbye, goodbye." _Her heart stopped. Her stomach dropped. She ran towards Mr. Condor's office. She knocked quick and hard before entering.

_"Mr. Condor; I'm sorry to bother you bu-" _He stood up._ "Sonny. I'm actually glad you're here. I needed to see you. Chad hasn't come into work all week. No one can get a hold of him. He's not at his house. I was wondering maybe you've heard from him? He has some nerve not coming in all week without an explanation and he's about to get fire-"_

_"He hasn't come in all week? That's why I came to see you! M-Mr. Condor...I'm really worried. When I last saw him on Sunday...he...he said he came to say goodbye. As in, goodbye, goodbye. W-what if something bad happened? What if he-"_

_"I'm sure it's nothing. He's gonna be in a load of trouble when we find him though." _He gave a creepy half smile. Sonny shook her head as if trying to believe him._ "Mr. Condor...can I ask for the rest of the day off? I don't feel I can give 100% right now..." "Sure Sonny." "Thanks Mr. Condor." _She said as she walked out of the office. Sonny ran to her dressing room, grabbing her purse and putting on her jacket before racing out to the car. She started it and sped out of the parking lot, not able to get to Chad's house fast enough. The whole way there, she kept asking herself why she was so worried. _"He's fine. It's nothing. He...he just needed a break. Maybe he took a vacation...?" _was what she kept telling herself. Though it was no use. She was scared to death.

Her body went numb as she pulled onto his street. Police Cars, Ambulances, News teams, papparazzi. Completely surrounding Chad's house, even going down his street. She parked her car and sprinted to his house. She ignored all the new camera flashes and questions towards her and shoved her way to his front door. Tears started flowing down her cheeks when she saw the caution tape on the front door. She stepped over the line and ran into the house. Shoving multiple officers off her she kneeled down to the body in the living room.

Uncontrollable tears flowed down her cheeks as her mind began to process the sight in front of her. She ignored the screams yelling at her to leave. She shoved off the multiple arms prying at her to get up. All she could focus on was him. Chad.

There he lay, colorless on the floor. His skin as white as his leather couches. No expression on his face. If it wern't for the scenario unraveling around her, he'd almost look as if he was in deepened sleep. Finally answering to the screams, she was able to speak._ "Why aren't you taking him to the hospital? __**HUH?" **_As she looked back to the body, beside him she saw an empty bottle of pills.

_"Look lady, I don't know who you think you are but you need to g-" "I'm Sonny Munroe! I need to know what happened! __**NOW!" **__"I can't disclose that information, ma'am. I need you to step behind the yellow tape."_ Sonny's world was crashing down. She had to get answers, but she didn't know how. She allowed her body to go limp as multiple officers put her behind the tape. She doesn't remember much after that.

It's a dark, cloudy day. The birds aren't chirping. The wind isn't blowing. Hundreds of people are gathered around at a burial site. Most of them she knows, some she doesn't. Though when she looks around she just sees a bunch of people dressed in black. Everyone takes their seats as a loud voice begins to speak._ "We are gathered here today to mourn the death of Chad Dylan Cooper..."_

Upon hearing the news, Mr. Condor gave both shows two full weeks off for mourning and recovery. Sonny had pretty much become lifeless herself the past 3 days. She sat on her living room couch, her hair up in a messy bun, in pajamas, watching re-runs of Mackenzie Falls. Everytime she saw his face on screen, she burst out crying. Yet it hurt her more to not watch it, knowing she couldn't see his face. She still didn't understand what this stupid show was about. She decided after going 2 days without a shower, she needed to get cleaned up. Chad wouldn't want her to be like this, she thought.

She turned on the water and let it run before getting it. She let the hard water droplets pound on her face, washing the tear marks away, relaxing her muscles that have become so tense. Letting it beat on her eyelids, allowing it to take down the swelling. Allowing the hot water to warm her cold shell. It was another 45 minutes before she finished washing and got out. She expected visitors and some point, though they'd be unwelcomed. She decided to put on some light make-up and straighten her hair. She threw on a pair of black skinny sweats, and went into her closet to find a shirt.

She stopped in her tracks when she found the Lakers sweatshirt that belonged to Chad. She had hid it from him one day in her car and forgotten about it. She ended up accidently coming home with it. When he came over to retrieve it, she was wearing it. He told her she could keep it for a while, because she "looked kinda stupid cute in it." Sighing, and wiping a tear from her cheek, she put it on over her purple t-shirt and sat back down on the couch as she popped in Season 3 of Mackenzie Falls.

She clutched a pillow to her chest, hugging it tightly. It was a custom Mackenzie Falls pillow that Chad had given her for Christmas. Why she had kept it, she had no idea. It was his infamous poster pose, just printed onto a pillow. She laughed as she remembered when he gave it to her.

**~Flashback~**

_"Knock, knock." _Chad said, entering the prop house. Sonny shot up from the couch_. "Merry Christmas! And what brings you here on this wonderful day?" _She asked, her smile engulfing her face. He laughed. _"I actually have a gift for you." _He smirked as he handed it to her_. "Ohmygosh! Chad! This is the sweetest thing you've ever done!" _She excitedly ripped open the package to reveal a pillow.

_"Really Chad, really? A Mackenzie Falls pillow?" _She asked with a slightly irritated look on her face. With the biggest smirk on his face he answered, _"Yeah...yeah. Everyone wants to sleep with Chad Dylan Cooper, and now they can." _He clicked his tounge and strutted out of the room, head held high.

**~End Flashback~**

She sighed sadly as she hugged the pillow tighter and let a few tears fall down her face. She was interuppted by abrupt knocking at her door. She ignored it at first, really not wanting to see anyone right now. The knocking just got more obnoxious. Reluctantly, she got up. Stopping at the door she wiped her eyes and ran her hand through her hair. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

"_**!"**_ She began screaming at the top of her lungs before a hand cupped her mouth and shoved her inside. Closing the door with his foot, he grabbed Sonny and held her against his chest and she broke into a fit of sobs. He put down his hood as she backed away. She was shaking vigirously_ "H-how.,...y-you...but...a-a-nd I..." "Shhhhh shhhhh shhhhh..." _He said, stroking her hair, pulling her against his chest. She rubbed her hand up and down his chest, his arms, and grabbed his face. She grabbed his cheeks in the same way your Grandmother would. "_C-Chad_?" She choked out.

_"Yes. It's me, Sonny. I swear." _She wanted nothing more than to believe him. "_No...no_." She said backing away. _"You're dead. Chad Dylan Cooper is __**DEAD**__." _She broke into another fit of sobs once those words came out of her mouth. As if her saying it made it real. He once again wrapped her in a hug but she shoved him off. _"No! No, no, no! You're just a figment of my imagination, a-a memory. Nothing more." _She said quickly while scratching her head. She was looking crazier by the minute.

_"Sonny...I swear it's me." _He pleaded. _"He's not real, Sonny. He's not real. Chad's dead. Chad is dead." _She whispered to herself while pacing back and forth. He grabbed her by the arms and re-captured her lips. He pulled away after only a few seconds. _"See?" _She shook her head_. "No...no..."_ She started hitting him on the arms, across the chest, recieving many "ow's" from Chad. _"Don't kiss me! You're not even real!"_

He firmly grabbed her shoulders._ "Sonny, stop it! It's me! It's me, it's me, it's __**ME**__." _He grabbed her hands and guided them on his face, allowing her to feel that it was really him. _"Look at me, Sonny." _He said grabbing her chin. _"You can't imagine eyes as blue as these." _He said half smirking.

Her heart stopped. _"Chad?" _He pulled her as close to him as physically possible. She burst out into tears._ "H-how?" _He looked down before taking her hand and leading her to the couch. Once they were seated, he mumbled something under his breath. _"What?" _Sonny asked. He said it a little louder this time._ "Huh?" _She asked again. _**"I FAKED MY OWN DEATH!" **_He whisper-yelled.

Sonny stood up. _"You __**WHAT? **__Y-you...you __**FAKED **__your own death? Why would you do such a thing? Why wouldn't you tell me? Do you know what you're doing to your friends and family? You...you kissed me! Twice! Why'd you kiss me? But...but I saw your body! A-and...and the pills! The pills! You overdosed! And you funeral! I was there! Where have you been? Who else knows? I mean...But you, and then, I...-" _The questions flowed out of her mouth. Chad grabbed her hands.

_"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Calm down. Take a breath. I'll explain everything. Just go get a glass of water to calm yourself down_." She looked at him with worry on her face, in fear that he wouldn't be there when she got back. _"I'll be right here." _He assured her with a smile. She cautiously shook her head as she made her way to the kitchen. He briefly took in his surroundings. He looked to the TV to see re-runs of Mackenzie Falls playing. He looked to his right to see the Mackenzie Falls pillow with fresh tear marks on them. He looked down to the ground to notice the used tissues and empty boxes. She sure was taking his death hard.

It wasn't until she walked out of the kitchen that he noticed on top of all this she was wearing his Laker sweatshirt. He smirked as she sat back down._ "Geez, Munroe. You sure are taking this hard." _She smacked his arm. _"What the __**HELL**__, Chad? You better explain, __**NOW**_." If looks could kill, he really would be dead right now. Good thing he was an actor, because it took everything in him to not laugh because she just cussed.

"_Yes. I faked my own death. I faked it because I was tired of being an actor. I love being an actor, I always will. I have a passion for it, but I simply don't wanna do it anymore. I tried going to my director. I tried going to Mr. Condor. I didn't want it to have to come down to this, but it did. I'm tired of being Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm tired of not being able to go to the grocery store without being mobbed and photographed. I want a normal life. I'm just tired, Sonny."_

She felt the need to protest and argue how it wasn't worth it to throw his life away, and what about everything he worked so hard for, and etc. But she understood where he was coming from. As much as she adored being on So Random! the pressure of Hollywood got to her sometimes. So instead she moved on to get more answers. _"Fine. But I saw your body. The pills...all the police..." _He sighed. _"Chaz." "Chaz? Chaz died?" _Her hand flew to her mouth._ "No, no, no! Chaz is absolutely fine. He was being my body double. " "Your body double?" _She started laughing. _"Let me guess, you like...paid him to pretend to be dead for you?" _He didn't say anything.

_"Oh my gosh, Chad! You paid Chaz to pretend to be dead?" _She had a look of irritation spread across her face._ "Yes. I mean c'mon...he was pretty convincing though, huh?" _He nudged her arm, trying to lighten the mood. She just glared at him._ "So the pills..." "Just an old bottle of Tylenol I put next to him to suggest that's what happened." _She put her hand to her head as she now felt a headache coming on, wishing **SHE** had that bottle of Tylenol right now...

_"Why'd you kiss me?" _She asked out of the blue. Chad's face flushed red, but he quickly regained his composure. _"I'm an actor, Sonny. I had to be convincing." _He tried to say in a "duh" kind of tone. "_Chad, the fact that you said this was "goodbye, goodbye" was already enough to set me off edge. The kiss wasn't even necessary. So why did you __**REALLY**__ kiss me?" _He looked down at his hands._ "L-like I said...I had to be convincing." _

She decided for now, she really didn't care. She chose to be angry later._ "So why are you here, Chad? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" _He looked up at her with a goofy grin_. "Sonny...buddy...pal..."_ he began, playfully nudging her arm with each new word.

_"Spit it out, Chad_." He chuckled nervously. _"See, well I was hoping, you know, just kinda thinking, maybe, possibly, if yo-" "Chad." "Can I stay with you?"_ Her eyes bulged out of her head._ "__**WHAT? **__Chad...how is that even supposed to work? You're __**DEAD**__.__** D-E-A-D! **__I-I mean...to the public, at least." "I know. That's why I need to stay with you. Until I can figure out my new identity."_

_"What about your family, Chad? You can't stay with them?" _He looked down. _"I don't speak to my family...I don't even know where my parents are right now." _Her heart practically broke in half at those words. But she shook her head. _"I...I really don't know, Chad. I'm still not entirely convinced you're really here right now." _He met her eyes and took her hand, beginning to slowly stroke it. He turned his lips into a charming, blissful smile while staring deep into her eyes. _"It's me, Sonny. Promise." _He said winking at her. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

_"One week, Chad. One week. You have that week to create your new life, or figure out how to fix your old one. Only condition is you supply your own food, or be sure to replace what you eat of mine." _She said smirking. He sighed gratefully. He reached out his arms, offering a hug. She gladly accepted, nuzzling her head in his neck._ "Thank you, Sonny. It uh...it means a lot." _She smiled. _"You know...I never, and I mean __**NEVER**__, thought I'd say this...but I actually missed you, Cooper. It's good to have you back. And don't __**EVER**__ do that to me again." _She said still smiling_. "Deal."_ he said as they both fell asleep on the couch, still wrapped in each other's arms. 

Sonny fluttered open her eyes the next morning. There were tear stains on her cheek from crying in her sleep._ "It was just a dream." _She said to herself. _"Just a dream." _She shifted in her position only to now realize something; or rather someone, was holding her in place. She turned her head to see Chad, asleep with a firm grip on her. "_**AHH!" **_She screamed flying out of his embrace, resulting in both of them falling off the couch.

_"I-I'm so sorry Chad! Are you okay?" _She asked kneeling at his side. He groaned and gripped the back of his head. He took a deep breath in. _"It's fine. I'm fine." _He said standing up. "_Whoa. I don't remember being able to feel the earth spinning." _Sonny's eyes widened._ "Here, here, here, Chad. Lay down. Let me go get you an ice pack and glass of water." _She said running to the kitchen. He plopped back down to the couch, gripping his forehead tightly. She rerturned moments later.

"_Here,"_ She said placing the towel-wrapped ice pack on his head. _"I am __**SO**__ sorry, Chad. Are you okay?" _He took a sip of the water. _"Yeah. Just a little dizzy is all. And quite possibly a massive headache coming on." _He chuckled. _"I'm sorry. I just thought that I had a nightmare. I still can't believe you're really here." _She said half smiling. "_In the flesh_." He said, his eyes still closed. _"Here, Chad. Sit up. I need to make sure you don't have a concussion_." He opened his eyes to look at her. _"I don't have a concussion, Sonny_." She glared down at him. "_Look, you already died once, let's not have it happen again. Now sit up." _

He did as told, slightly amused by her bossy attitude. _"Where does it hurt?" _She asked, ruffling his hair feeling for a bump. _"Everywhere_." He said under his breath. "_Chad." _She huffed. _"Here." _He said touching the back of his head. She felt it for a bump. _"Well, looks like your head's as hard as a rock. No bump." "Hey." _He eyed her. She laughed, standing up. _"Where are you going?" _He asked, sounding like a 5 year old. _"To get dressed. Is that okay?" _He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "_It's more than okay." "Disgusting." _She said as she threw a pillow at him. He laughed as he caught it. _"What? I'm a teenage guy." _He said once she left the room.

The week was going by faster than either of them would've liked it. Seeing as Sonny didn't have work for 2 weeks, and Chad, being "dead", couldn't go out in public, he and Sonny were forced to spend time together in her aparetment. They were surprisingly having a great time. Learning more about each other, playing games, watching movies, just enjoying each other's company. You can actually say the pair had grown quite fond of each other.

_"It's going to be legen- and I hope you're not lactose intolerant because the second part is- __**DARY**__!" _The TV echoed. Sonny and Chad both laughed as it cut to commercial._ "See now this is comedy." _Chad said putting the TV on mute. _"Unlike the stuff that you and your little friends do." _She gasped in fake shock. _"Hey, hey, hey. You can't make fun of us. You're not even an actor anymore." _His smile quickly faded as he looked down. Sonny instantly felt bad for saying that_. "Chad, I..."_

_"It's fine, Sonny. It was my choice. Remember?" _He looked up at her. "_But I think it was the wrong choice, Chad." _He looked at her confused. "_What are you talking about? No it isn't. This is the best choice I've ever made!" _She raised an eyebrow at him. _"Is it, Chad? Is it really? Can you honestly tell me that while we've been sitting here, watching hours upon hours of movies and TV shows, that you didn't regret what you did, even for a moment?"_

He sighed defeated. _"Of course I did. I still love acting. I'm just tir-" "Tired, Chad. I know. And did you think that maybe...you just needed a break? You don't have to quit acting Chad! It's your passion, it's your career, it's who you are! And you're goo-"_ Her breath became hitched in her throat. "_You're goo-" _She tried to say it once again. _"I'm what?" _He asked. "_You're __**GOOD**__! Good at acting! As much as it pains me to admit it...you're good at what you do, Chad. And maybe you just needed a week off. A week of just sitting in an apartment, forced to wind down a bit._" She said smiling.

_"And what am I supposed to do, Sonny? Even if I wanna go back. I can't! I'm dead!" _He said slightly flustered. Sonny's expression stayed the same until she remembered something. "_Yes. But you're also Chad Dylan Cooper._" He looked at her very confused. _"Yes. Yes I am. And your point is?"_

_"My...my point is go! Go take charge! You're Chad Dylan Cooper! Just go tell your fans_-" He cut her off. "_What fans, Sonny? That's part of why I quit! I didn't have any fans!" _She grabbed the remote. "_Oh yeah? I beg to differ_." She said, turning on the news.

_"Fans still camp outside Mackenzie Falls studio entrance in mourning for the late Chad Dylan Cooper. Bearing flowers and notes and signs for the late actor. Empty tissue boxes surround the crowd as the tears are still flowing."_ Said the reporter.

_"Even at his gravesite, fans have gathered to sing his songs." _The camera focused to the group of fans at his gravesite. _**"CHAD, CHAD, CHADDY CHAD CHAD. CHAD, CHAD, CHADDY CHAD CHAD." **__A/N: - Will not get out of my head! Dakota's Revenge is a killer good episode. :D _The fans continued to sing. _"See,Chad? Your fans need you. They miss you. And I think you miss them." _She said smiling. _"But what am I supposed to do, Sonny? It's not like I can hold some press confrence and just tell the world that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, faked my own death so I can get a break." _Sonny's lips turned into the biggest grin.

**~The Next Day~**

Sonny stepped up to the podium. _"Ladies and gentleman. Friends, family...fans. We are all still grieving over the loss of Chad Dylan Cooper. So I have organzied this confrence today to share a very important message. We have a guest speaker to tell you about it. Ladies and gentleman, please give a warm welcome to: Chad Dylan Cooper!"_

Sonny ran off stage and the crowd fell silent as Chad got on._ "Hello everybody." _The crowd just stared at him wide eyed. _"I uh...I bet you're wondering what's going on, and how I'm here. I could give you some long, detailed story, but you guys deserve the truth. So I'm just gonna give it to you straight."_ He took a deep breath. _"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I faked my own death to get a break from the public." _He closed his eyes as he anticipated for the screams and obsceneities sure to be shouted at him. He opened one eye after hearing nothing before someone in the back peeped up.

_**"YOU. ARE. AMAZING!" **_The crowd started clapping and cheering. Chad smiled and chuckled in confusion. "_You're so funny, Chad!" _A woman yelled. _"Faking your own death, to remind us of our appreciation for you. Truly shows how great of an actor you are. __**MACKENZIE FALLS FOREVER!" **_The crowd screamed. _"Thank you! Thank you!_" Chad waved as he ran off stage. "_Unbelieveable." _Sonny said as he ran up to her. He chuckled. _"Let's go." _He said.

After they arrived at Sonny's house, they grabbed some lunch. _"Only you, Chad Dylan Cooper, can fake your own death for an entire week and come back with a bigger fan base." _She chuckled finishing up the rest of her sandwhich._ "Yeah. I'm pretty amazing, aren't I?" _He chuckled. _"But seriously, Sonny. Thank you. I almost lost everything because I didn't have my priorites straight, and you saved me from that. I owe you one." _He winked.

She tried to hide her face as the blush crept up her cheeks._ "No problem_." She said standing up, grabbing their plates and putting them in the sink. They walked into the living room and stopped at the door._ "Well...this was fun. But I better get going." _He said reaching for his jacket. Sonny found herself feeling dissapointed. _"Yeah...I guess so..." _She said looking down at her feet. _"Thanks again, Sonny. Um...bye." _He offered his hands out for another hug which she accepted. They pulled away and he opened the door. He was about to close it when, _"Wait." _Sonny said.

"_You don't __**HAVE**__ to go..." _she said nervously looking down and playing with her hands. He smirked walking over to her and closing the door._ "What are you saying, Munroe?" _She laughed looking up at him._ "I'm saying...will you stay?" _He smiled as he grabbed her by the waist. "_I thought you'd never ask_." He said before leaning in to capture her in a breath taking kiss.

**A/N: The end! Thank you SO much for reading! Again, happy birthday Jess! Hope this didn't suck too bad! :p **

**Please review guys! Thanks. :)**


End file.
